With You
by HanRuno Elfishy
Summary: Sakura yang hidup sebatang kara bertemu dengan Sasuke yang hidupnya kekurangan kasih sayang. Bagaimana kehidupan mereka berdua?
1. Chapter 1

**Pairing : SasuSaku**

**OOC, Typo (s), ngga nyambung sama juduldan ancur XD**

**Enjoy read **

Mentari mulai menyingsing, menandakan pagi telah datang. Kicau burung menghiasi sejuknya pagi ini. Hanya kata indah yang dapat menggambarkan pagi ini. Tapi tidak bila kita sedikit menengok pada sebuah gang kecil yang jarang dilewati orang. Disana kita bisa menemukan seorang gadis kecil yang sedang terisak sendiri. Isakannya begitu menyayat hati bagi siapa saja yang mendengarnya. Di samping gadis kecil itu, terbaring sesosok laki-laki paruh baya yang tubuhnya bersimbah darah dengan luka-luka disekujur tubuhnya. Laki-laki tersebut hanya tinggal menunngu waktu sampai malaikat berbaik hati menjemput penderitaannya. Namun dalam mata laki-laki tersebut ada kesedihan yang mendalam saat mata tersebut menatap mata gadis cilik itu. Dia tak tega jika harus meninggalkan sesosok gadis kecilnya sendirian di dunia ini. Tragis. Mungkin hanya kata itu yang bisa menggambarkan nasib kedua orang itu.

Lambat laun denyut nadi laki-laki itu hilang dengan di iringi tangis gadis cilik yang semakin membuat hati tersayat. Seperti sebuah luka yang tersiram air garam.

Kini gadis cilik itu semakin berantakan. Pakaiannya sudah lusuh. Mukanya pusat pasi. Dan darah tetap mengalir dari kakinya. Lama kelamaan kesadaran sang gadis pudar digantikan oleh keheningan yang menyedihkan.

#############

Sebuah mobil BMW keluaran terbaru melaju dengan kecepatan sedang. Di dalamnya seorang anak laki-laki sedang dengan santainya menikmati udara pagi yang masuk melewati kaca mobil sambil mendengarkan lagu-lagu yang menyenangkan dari ipodenya. Sang sopir hanya berdiam diri tanpa berucap. Karna bila mengganggu majikannya ini, sang sopir bakal mendapat amukan dari majikan kecilnya ini. Selalu seperti itu setiap harinya. Sebenarnya anak ini baik. Dia juga mempunyai segalanya. Kekayaan, kecerdasan, ketampanan dan kelebihan lainnya. Namun ada satu hal yang belum dimilikinya, dia belum memiliki kasih sayang yang utuh dari kedua orang tuanya. Karena kedua orangtuanya terlalu sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Di rumahnya yang bagaikan istana, dia hanya tinggal bersama para pelayan dan pengasuhnya. Itulah yang membuatnya menjadi seorang anak yang kasar terhadap siapa saja. Perlakuan itu semata-mata ia lakukan untuk melampiakan kekesalannya terhadap kedua orangtuanya.

Saat anak laki-laki itu melewati sebuah gang kecil, dia sekelebat melihat seorang anak kecil yang mungkin seumurannya tergeletak di gang itu. Karena penasaran lalu dia meminta kepada supirnya untuk menghentikan laju mobil. Dia bergegas turun dan masuk kedalam gang tersebut dengan perasaan takut. Dibelakangnya sang supir mengikuti kemana arah majikannya berjalan.

Anak laki-laki itu terus berjalan sampai dian berada di depan dua orang manusia yang keadaannya sangat mengenaskan. Seorang laki-laki paruh baya yang sudah tidak bernyawa dan seorang anak perempuan yang tadi dia lihat sedang menggenggam tangan laki-laki itu.

Tanpa pikir panjang anak laki-laki itu menyuruh sang supir untuk membawa laki-laki paruh baya dan anak perempuan tersebut ke rumah sakit terdekat. Sang supir hanya bisa menurut, walaupun dirinya sedikit heran dengan tingkah majikannya. Karena tidak biasanya sang majikan menolong orang yang belum dikenalnya. Dan lagi tatapan sang majikan ke anak perempuan itu berbeda, seperti tatapan kekhawatiran.

Sesampainya di rumah sakit, kedua orang yang ditemukan oleh anak laki-laki itu langsung mendapat penanganan dari dokter. Laki-laki paruh baya itu karna sudah tidak bernyawa lagi segera dibawa ke ruang autopsi. Sedangkan anak perempuan itu dibawa ke ruang ICU karena kondisinya yang cukup buruk.

Selama seminggu anak perempuan itu tak kunjung siuman. Setiap hari anak laki-laki itu pergi ke rumah sakit sepulang sekolah. Kedua orangtuanya yang memang terlalu sibuk tak mengetahui kelakuan anaknya ini. Mereka bahkan tak menanyakan bagaimana kegiatan anaknya sehari-hari kepada pengasuh.

Hari inipun anak laki-laki itu pergi ke rumah sakit di mana anak perempuan yang dia temukan dirawat. Sebenarnya dia juga heran pada dirinya sendiri karena dia merasa selalu ingin melihat gadis cilik yang dia temui. Entah mengapa, gadis itu seperti candu baginya.

Sesampainya di ruang rawat gadis cilik, anak laki-laki itu duduk disamping tempat tidur gadis cilik tadi. Hari ini dia begitu lelah. Tak terasa diapun tertidur dengan kepala yang berada di tempat tidur gadis cilik tadi.

"Engh"

Sebuah lenguhan terdengar di pendengaran anak laki-laki yang tertidur itu. Diapun terbangun dan melihat bahwa gadis cilik yang berada di tempat tidur itu tangannya lambat laun bergerak dan kelopak matanya membuka sedikit demi sedikit.

Setelah gadis cilik itu sadar dari komanya yang sudah seminggu, dia terheran-heran melihat sekelilingnya. Ingatannya lama kelamaan kembali. Dan dia mengingat ayahnya. Seketika itu juga dia menangis terisak. Anak laki-laki itu tidak tega melihat gadis cilik tadi menangis. Dia lalu menghampirinya dan membelai punggungnya untuk menenangkannya.

Si gadis cilik yang tersadar bahwa ada tangan yang membelai punggungnya lalu mendongakan kepalanya. Dan dia mendapati wajah anak laki-laki yang menurutnya seumuran dengannya.

"Kamu siapa?"tanya si anak perempuan.

"Aku Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha. Aku yang sudah menolongmu. Dan siapa namamu?" tanya anak laki-laki itu yang ternyata bernama Sasuke.

"A-aku Sakura. Sakura Haruno. Arigato Sasuke-kun."

"Hn"

"A-ano. Dimana ayahku?" tanya Sakura yang tiba-tiba teringat akan ayahnya. Dia masih berharap bahwa sang ayah masih hidup walaupun semua itu mustahil.

Sasuke bingung harus menjawab bagaimana. Akhirnya dengan keberanian yang dia punya , dia pun mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

"Maaf Sakura. Ayahmu sudah tenang di surga sana."ucapnya penuh penyesalan.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun..hiks...bo-bohong..hiks..k-kan"kata Sakura sambil terisak. Walau kenyataannya dia sudah tau sebelumnya jawaban apa yang bakal Sasuke berikan. Tapi baginya tetap saja menyakitkan mendengar kenyataan ini. Sekarang dia benar-benar sendirian. Hidup sebatang kara. Tanpa siapapun yang dia kenal.

Sakura menunduk dan bahunya bergetar. Menandakan dia sedang menangis. Sasuke yang melihatnya kemudian memeluk Sakura untuk menenangkan gadis itu. Walaupun dia masih kecil, tapi dia tahu bagaimana rasanya kehilangan. Karna walaupun kedua orangtuanya masih ada, tetapi Sasuke merasa kehilangan orang tuanya, lebih tepatnya kehilangan kasih sayang dari kedua orangtuanya.

Cukup lama Sakura menangis dan itu berarti cukup lama pula Sasuke menenangkan Sakura dengan pelukannya. Tiba-tiba Sasuke merasa bahwa tubuh yang ada di pelukannya lemas. Karena penasaran Sasuke lalu melepas pelukannya dan melihat wajah Sakura. Terlihat jelas bahwa Sakura tertidur karena kelelahan. Wajah Sakura juga sangat menyedihkan. Terpampang jelas di wajah itu perasaan sedih yang amat mendalam.

##########

Sudah beberapa hari Sakura berada di rumah sakit. Keadaannya berlangsung membaik. namun hanya keadaan fisiknya, sedangkan mental Sakura sama sekali tidak berubah, masih sama. Mungkin karena trauma akan apa yang telah dialaminya. Setiap hari Sasuke selalu menyempatkan diri pergi ke rumah sakit untuk melihat kondisi Sakura. Tidak jarang pula Sasuke menghibur Sakura, tapi tetap saja pandangan Sakura kosong.

Hari ini Sasuke seperti biasa sepulang sekolah pergi ke rumah sakit. Diperjalanan dia berhenti sebentar di depan toko bunga dan membelikan Sakura bunga lavender. Walaupun dia tidak tahu arti dari bunga yang telah di belinya, tapi menurutnya bunga itu cukup cantik.

Sesampainya dia di rumah sakit, seorang perawat memberitahu Sasuke bahwa Sakura sedang ada di taman rumah sakit seperti biasanya. Sasuke pun langsung menuju taman rumah sakit. Sesampainya di taman dia bisa langsung menemukan Sakura. Karena Sasuke sudah hafal dimana Sakura biasa duduk apabila sedang di taman.

Sasuke lalu mendekati gadis itu. Perasaanya gugup. Dia juga bingung mau berkata apa pada Sakura untuk menyerahkan bunga yang ada di tangannya.

Sakura yang menyadari ada orang di belakangnya menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Sasuke dengan raut muka yang kebingungan. Sebenarnya Sakura ingin sekali berbicara pada Sasuke untuk mengucapkan terima kasih atas semua yang telah Sasuke lakukan untuknya. Namun dia masih ragu akan hal itu. Dia tidak mau percaya pada siapapun sekarang. Karena sekarang tidak ada yang dia kenal dan dia percaya di dunia ini. Walaupun dia tau bahwa Sasuke adalah orang baik dan dapat dipercaya, namun ketakutannya mengalahkan keinginnya.

Tapi Sakura bukanlah orang yang tak tau terima kasih. Sekuat tenaga setiap hari dia mencoba berbicara pada Sasuke, namu hasilnya nihil. Kali ini dia berharap dia dapat mengucapkan terima kasih pada malaikat penolongnya.

Sasuke yang menyadari bahwa Sakura menatapnya dengan wajah bingung lalu duduk di samping Sakura. Sasuke dapat melihat dari tatapan itu bahwa Sakura ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Sasuke pun menunggu sampai gadis disebelahnya berbicara.

Namun sudah lama Sasuke menunggu, Sakura tak kunjung bicara. Dengan berani Sasuke menyentuh tangan Sakura dan menggenggamnya. Berusaha memberi kekuatan pada Sakura. Tapi hal selanjutnya membuat Sasuke terkejut karena gadis disebelahnya menangis. Sasuke yang bingungpun langsung memeluk Sakura. Berharap dengan itu bisa membuat Sakura tenang.

Sakura merasa nyaman dalam dekapan Sasuke. Dia merasa keberaniannya muncul kembali dengan dekapan erat itu. Setelah merasa lebih tenang, Sakura perlahan melepas dekapan Sasuke.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke"ucap Sakura dengan kepala menunduk.

Sasuke kaget, namun hanya sebentar karena setelah itu wajahnya sudah seperti semula. Tenang.

Sasuke kembali memeluk Sakura, dia sendiri tidak tahu kenapa bertindak seperti itu. Yang dia tahu saat ini adalah Sakura yang terlihat rapuh dan Sasuke tidak tega melihatnya.

"Sama-sama Sakura. Mulai sekarang kita berteman. Dan kamu tidak akan kesepian. Aku akan selalu melindungimu."

Sakura tersentak. Dia sungguh terharu mendengar pernyataan yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke.

################

Kondisi Sakura sekarang sudah membaik. Dokter pun sudah mengijinkan Sakura keluar dari rumah sakit. Tapi hingga saat ini Sakura masing bingung akan pulang kemana. Ia tak mungkin meminta bantuan Sasuke lagi. Selama ini Sakura sudah terlalu banyak merepotkan Sasuke. Sakura tidak tahu harus membalas kebaikan Sasuke bagaimana.

"Aku harus bagaimana? Aku tak mungkin meminta bantuan Sasuke lagi. Dia sudah terlalu banyak membantuku. Tapi aku juga tak tahu harus tinggal dimana seteleh keluar dari sini."gumam Sakura dengan raut muka bimbang.

Sakura tidak sadar bahwa diluar pintu kamar inapnya Sasuke mendengar apa yang Sakura katakan. Apa yang akan Sasuke lakukakan selanjutnya? Lihat chapter berikutnya :D

^TBC^

**~R~I~V~I~E~W~**

**Akhirnya bernafas juga #emang selama ini ga nafas?**

**Fict keduaku selesai juga ;3**


	2. Chapter 2

**With You**

**Enjoy Reading **

Setelah mendengar semua yang Sakura bicarakan, Sasuke lalu bergegas pergi ke kantor ibunya untuk meminta bantuan ibunya. Walaupun Sasuke memang tidak dekat dengan sang ibu, namun untuk saat ini dia harus meminta bantuan ibunya demi seseorang yang sudah menggerakan hatinya.

Sesampainya di kantor ibunya, Sasuke langsung berlari menuju ruangan ibunya yang sudah dia hafal betul letaknya. Tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu, Sasuke membuka pintu ruangan kerja ibunya.

Ibu Sasuke, Mikoto Uchiha, yang sedang bekerja pun mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang sudah berani membuka pintu ruangan kerjanya tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu.

Saat mengetahui bahwa yang membuka pintu dengan tak sopan adalah anaknya tersayang, maka amarah yang tadinya sudah siap akan keluar dari mulutnya itu tak jadi ia lontarkan. Amarah tadi dengan cepat digantikan dengan senyum manisnya.

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya kemeja sang ibu yang tengah tersenyum padanya dengan langkah malas. Dalam hatinya dia sangat tak ingin bertemu sang ibu yang sudah melahirkannya. Sejujurnya ini adalah kali pertama seorang Sasuke Uchiha menginjakkan kakinya ke kantor ibunya, Mikoto Uchiha.

"Selamat siang, Bu." Ucap Sasuke dengan kata-kata formal.

"Siang anakku sayang. Sudah Ibu ingatkan untuk tidak berbicara seformal itu dengan Ibu bukan? Kenapa kamu masih saja berbicara formal dengan ibumu ini?"Kata Mikoto sedikit kecewa dengan anaknya karena Sasuke selalu berbicara formal terhadapnya. Dalam hati Mikoto juga menyadari apabila sifat anaknya itu juga karena kesalahannya dan suaminya. Sebenarnya Mikoto juga sadar bahwa Sasuke selalu butuh kasih sayangnya. Namun, Mikoto masih berat untuk meninggalkan perusahaannya yang sudah dia rintis sedari dulu. Terkadang memang jiwa keibuannya ingin bersama Sasuke, tapi dia selalu berpikir bahwa nantinya hasil kerja kerasnya selama ini juga akan bermanfaat bagi Sasuke.

"Maaf. Aku kesini hanya ingin meminta bantuan pada Ibu. Apakah boleh?"

"Bantuan apa yang kamu inginkan, sayang?"

"Aku hanya minta ijin pada Ibu untuk mengijinkan seorang temanku tinggal di rumah kita bersamaku."

"Teman siapa yang kamu maksud? Laki-lakikah?"

"Bukan, Bu. Dia seorang perempuan yang sudah tidak memiliki kerabat dan tempat tinggal. Bolehkah?"

'Sejak kapan anakku memikirkan orang lain? Sepertinya aku memang sudah terlalu banyak melewatka perkembangan Sasuke.'batin Mikoto.

"Baiklah Ibu ijinkan."

"Terimakasih, Bu. Aku permisi untuk pulang."

Sasuke pun langsung meninggalkan ruangan ibunya dan bergegas menuju rumah sakit tanpa menunggu dipersilahkan oleh ibunya. Dia terlalu senang karena sebentar lagi Sakura akan tinggal dirumahnya.

############

Sesampainya Sasuke di Rumah Sakit, Sasuke bergegas menuju ruang inap Sakura. Dia sudah tidak sabar untuk menyampaikan kabar gembira ini ke Sakura. Dia yakin bahwa Sakura akan senang mendengar berita yang dia bawa.

Namun sesampainya dia di ruang inap Sakura, hanya sebuah tempat tidur yang sudah rapi yang ia dapatkan. Dia tidak menemukan Sakura terbaring disana. Bahkan ruangan itu sudah terlihat rapi, seprti sebuah kamar yang sudah tidak berpenghuni.

Sasuke lalu pergi ke resepsionis untuk menanyakn keberadaan Sakura. Tetapi jawaban yang dia terima tidak sesuai dengan keinginannya. Dia sedikit kecewa pada Sakura karena pergi dari Rumah Sakit tanpa memberi tahu kepergiannya kepada Sasuke.

############

Seorang gadis cilik jalan terseok-seok dengan pakainan Rumah Sakit yang masih melekat ditubuhnya. Keadaanya sungguh memprihatinkan. Tubuhnya terlihat kurus, raut wajahnya terlihat pucat. Gadis itu bagaikan mayat hidup yang tersesat di tengah-tengah kesibukan orang-orang yang haus akan gemerlapnya dunia.

Dialah Sakura Haruno, gadis malang yang baru saja keluar dari Rumah Sakit tanpa tahu arah tujuannnya selanjutnya. Yang dia pikirkan hanya satu, dia harus pergi sejauh mungkin dan memulai hidup barunya. Hidup baru yang akan merubah segalanya. Dia harus mencari uang untung membalas budi kepada seorang malaikat penolongnya, Sasuke Uchiha. Itu janjinya saat ini. walaupun dia sendiri tak tahu bagaimana mencari uang dan kerasnya dunia ini.

Namun ditengah perjalanan, tubuhnya tiba-tiba terasa lemas. Nafasnya sesak. Pandangannya mulai buram. Dia berpikir bahwa mungkin ajal akan menjemputnya. Menjemputnya dari kesepian di dunia ini. dan seketika itu juga pandangannya gelap. Setelah itu dia tidak tahu apa-apa.

############

Seorang wanita paruh baya baru saja keluar dari sebuah cafe mahal yang mungkin hanyna berisi orang-orang kalangan menegah ke atas. Terlihat jelas dari gaya cafe tersebut yang terkesan elegan.

Dia berjalan menuju perkiran menuju mobilnya yang terparkir. Namun ditengah perjalanannya, dia melihat seorang gadis kecil berambut soft pink yang berjalan terseok-seok di seberang jalan. Entah mengapa matanya seolah terhipnotis oleh keadaan gadis tersebut. Terbukti dari tubuhnya yang tidak bergeming dari tempatnya. Dia terus memperhatikan gadis tersebut sampai matanya melihat gadis tersebut terjatuh. Denga segera dia berlari menyeberangi jalan tersebut dan membawa gadis tersebut. Entah apa yang dia pikirkan saat itu. Dia hanya mengikuti keinginan hatinay untuk menolong gadis berambut sof pink tersebut, Sakura Haruno.

REVIEW

**Mohon review ya readers **

**Satu review bisa buat author semangat nulis lho XD**

**Makasih buat kelincibiru94 ,Dijah-hime, dan Lrynch Fruhling yang udah berkenan ngereview :D**


End file.
